


Fancy Business Party

by elizabeth_darcy



Series: Pride and Prejudice [4]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_darcy/pseuds/elizabeth_darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth attends a fancy business party in Pemberley with her aunt and uncle while visiting California.<br/>She runs into a certain someone that she seems to be running into a lot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Business Party

I turned around to see the one and only right in front of me. "Darcy? What are you doing here?"

"Well," he knit his eyebrows and smiled, "This  _is_  my house..."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, "This is _your_ house? Wait, but, my aunt and uncle told me that a young woman was throwing this party..."

"My sister," he nodded, "She lives in a small apartment in the city. Not enough space. So I;m letting her use my house."

I smiled, awkwardly, "Oh."

 _Silence_.

"So," He continued, trying to make conversation, "What brings you to the other side of the country?"

"My aunt and uncle said they had some business meetings and a party that they had to attend in California, and asked if I wanted to come sight-see with them. It was only for a day and a half. Not a big deal. We are going back home tonight..." Crap, I was rambling.

"That's soon," he commented, quickly.

I shrugged and looked him in the eyes, something I had been avoiding during our chat, "Yeah, well."

We stood there looking around- at our shoes, fixing our hair, etc- with nothing else to say except for the elephant in the room. I finally gave in, "Look, about what happened back in-"

"Lizzy-"

"No. No, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I  _was_  wrong about Charlie and-"

"Yeah, but I was wrong about George," I swallowed, "And about you."

He only looked at me, silently, then blinked a few times and looked down at my hands. He frowned. "You're so nervous around me," he observed.

"I'm not nervous," I lied, assuringly.

He scoffed, "I have never once spent more than a minute with you where you didn't have some clever remark in your back pocket. And so far you have yet to come up with one during this whole conversation. Plus, you're picking at your fingernails like crazy; the only other time I've seen you do that is when Jane was sick and you didn't know how well she was doing."

It was weird how good his memory was.

I dropped my hands to my sides, "Okay, fine-"

We were interrupted by a flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder which made me jump so much that I bumped my elbow against his arm. A lightning strike of my own jolted up my elbow, which was soon forgotten as Darcy said, "Did you say you were flying back to New York tonight?"

I blinked. _Oh, shit._ "Oh, my god, I need to go find my aunt and uncle," I excused myself and merged back into the mess of people who conversed among themselves.

"Pardon me, excuse me, oh! I'm so sorry," I told the girl who I just knocked into so hard that I had shaken her glass of champagne. It had, luckily, not spilled out of the glass at all.

"No harm, no fowl," she smiled.

"Do I know you...?" I paused and looked into her face, recognizing traces of someone...

She rolled her eyes, "You probably recognize my brother. Everyone does."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, I'm Gigi Darcy. But go ahead and call me 'Will's Little Sister' because I guess that's my name now. Although, I'm often told it's supposed to be a compliment..." It clicked in my brain and I connected the faces. Oh, my god.

"Actually, I would disagree. From what I've heard about you, Will would be complimented to be called your big brother."

"Well, thank you, but I was unaware that I had such a big reputation. What have you heard?"

"Oh, not too much, just random snip-its from Will and Charlie and Caroline and Mrs. DeBourgh-"

"You  _know_  all of them?"

"Yeah!" I chuckled, "I have no idea why, but I've been constantly bumping into your brother and all of his friends over the past year. It's been a little crazy and strange, actually..."

She laughed.

"Oh, hold on, I'm sorry, you told me your name but I never told you mine! I'm Lizzy Bennet."

Her face fell into utter shock, " _Lizzy Bennet_!" She smiled and laughed slightly, "It looks like I'm not the only one with a big reputation attached to my name. I've heard so much about you!"

I chuckled, "From who? Your brother?" My smiled faded as I realized that was exactly who. Why would he tell her about me? I hadn't done anything extraordinary like Gigi...

"Yes, actually."

"Now  _I'm_  the one who's curious. What has he said?"

"Lizzy!" My uncle's voice called from behind me, as he arrived by my side, "Our flight is cancelled. It's going to start hailing soon and the rain will only be getting harder. But, I was just talking to Will Darcy and he offered to let us spend the night here! He says it's a favor for an old friend. You didn't tell us that you knew him!"

"Isn't there a hotel we can go to?"

"Only a crappy motel would let us check in at such a late hour, Liz. Do you not want to stay here?"

 _No. I really didn't._ "Well, no, um, it's not that, I just think we'd be... over staying our welcome."

"Oh, definitely not!" Gigi squealed next to me, "I would love to have you stay! It could be like a sleepover between us!"

I looked from her back to my uncle, who seemed quite eager to stay in a house this large and fancy. Sighing, I said, "Sounds great."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you did or drop by my tumblr: were-what-killed-the-dinosaurs.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
